


Longing for you

by rat_leader



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Desire, Drunken Confessions, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_leader/pseuds/rat_leader
Summary: George often wants to go back to a simpler time,he wants to feel alive again. He misses the carelessness he once felt, he craves to feel that again,and just when he thinks he will never find it again,he finds him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. similar beginnings

Chapter One

George often craves childhood again-the unrealism of it all and how nothing truly mattered in that moment of his life. Now he is weighed with overwhelming emotions that chip away at him until he is utterly consumed by them. When he was a child, he rarely felt emotions so harrowing as this but now it seems like he cannot think of anything other than them. It didn’t help that George was utterly alone in the world,sure,he had family but he always believed them to have a restrictive barrier around them ,meaning he could never truly be himself. He wanted to surround himself with people who have similar interests as him , people who craved the closeness of a bond so remarkable that their entire being is fixated on them. He always believed he would find that in his life,but now he is 24 and spends his life alone in his room that is surrounded by noise from the outside world which reminds him of how little he is doing. 

Now,he sits alone at his computer,light illuminating his face as he turns off his stream. He finds himself relaxing as the stream ends,no more unrealistic expectations of himself. Granted,he loves what he does but fuck is it tiring;pretending to always be happy,pretending that he knows what he’s doing with his life. “God”,he thinks to himself, “this is fucking bullshit”. He sits,head buried between his hands , reanalysing the character he provides for his fans. He wants to truly be himself again,but then again, does he know who he is? Does he have a perplexed explanation of himself? If someone were to ask ,would he know what to say?  
His thoughts now subsided as he heard a vibration travel through his headphones,a new message on discord.He watched as the new message reflected into his face;his eyes scanning to read it. 

A/N  
Hi!!Im sorry this is so short wtf but this is like the first fan fiction i’ve ever written so what the fuck am i doing ahahh-But i hope u enjoy it! Thank u for reading. <33


	2. New discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a message from someone new , will this be a discovery of new friendship?

The screen lit his face up as he scanned over the simple words. It was a simple “Hey!”, George’s eyes lingered over the name, ‘wilbur soot’. George has heard that name before and was familiar with the sort of content he created which was much like his. George’s mind rushed with confusion,after all why would Wilbur message him? As he stared at the message,he saw that Wilbur was online.

“Fuck,i have to respond otherwise he’ll see that i’ve just ignored him” George muttered. He sent a simple “hi !” back ,and as soon as it was sent the message appeared read. George shifted in his chair uncomfortably and fondled with his fingers as he waiting for the stranger to send something back. 

**Wilbursoot:**

_”this sounds strange but i was watching ur stream tonight and was rlly enjoying it,just wondering if you would want to collab soon? after all we both play mc ahah :)”_

“what the fuck”George thought to himself,he has never once reached a point in his career where someone has reached out to him to collab,and to be frank,he was fucking confused. 

**GeorgeNotFound:**

“ _of course! i would love to :)) i can do tomorrow at around 7:00pm?if that’s alright w u?”_

George stared at his screen blankly before shutting it off completely,it was utterly overwhelming for him.He has never truly talked to someone with such a similar career choice and he was so nervous. His anxiousness sored through his body and ignited in his stomach.He sat there emotionally drained as he waited for the feeling to subside,but it didn’t.

After around 5 minutes,he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. It was currently 11:00PM and George hasn’t eaten a single thing all day and solely relying on water and gum. After all,he was streaming and editing all day.George’s stomach curled with hunger as he stepped into the kitchen.He opened the fridge and the bright light made his eyes squint subconsciously. He stared blankly and met his eyes with absolutely nothing;his fridge was almost completely empty. He made a frustrated groan and decided to go out to buy food. 

He liked walks to town though,he only lived around 15 minutes away when walking. He often enjoyed the bitterness and saltiness of the air which hit his face as he walked across the shore of Brighton Beach. Cars lingered past him as he stammered into town,his hunger definitely more prominent now.His eyes scanned the streets for a shop to go into,but they were all shut,after all it was almost midnight.   
He sighed and made his way to the local 24hour supermarket,which was another ten minute walk-great,he thought. George’s hands lingered past his legs in absolute cold,he always liked the cold though. It frequently reminded him of his childhood,running in the middle of winter with his mother as snow traced his face.He smiled fondly at the memories but his expression slowly faded as he was met with the idea that it had been a while since he felt that type of contentment within his life.

After strolling past the isles in the supermarket, he finally found something for dinner, and just as he was about to check out,he was stopped in his tracks.

”George?What the fuck are you doing here?”stated the man with a certain fondness.

A/N  
this sounds like a wilbur x george fan fiction I PROMISE ITS NOT AHAH but tysm for reading <33


	3. The Beach

“George? what the fuck are you doing here?”The man stated with a certain fondness. There he stood,Brown hair overgrown and partially covering his eyes. He was tall,very very tall, a good 5 inches taller than George. George’s heart raced with confusion and he stood in shook trying to fathom some sort of understand of the situation playing out infront of him. “George?”The man said but George responded in silence as he starred at the man. “ _fucking speak George holy shit”_ He thought to himself. 

“i’m-um hi” George said in a solemn sort of voice as for in-front of him was Wilbur fucking Soot. Wilbur smiled fondled and walked closer to him.

”Who would of thought hm?” wilbur stated. 

“What that you’re stalking me?”George laughed in response. Wilbur just smiled and suggested they got out of the middle of Sainsbury’s. George just nodded in response. 

“So you live here then?”George asked as they walked beside eachother in the premature twilight . 

“Yeah i’ve lived here for about 2 years now.I really love it,something about the beach tied me here y’know?”

”Yeah I get that,the waters always cold though I hate it,I have only been in once” George smiled.

“Are you joking?”Wilbur says and stops walking. George stops also and just smiles and shakes his head at Will. And with that,Wilbur ran frantically down to the shore line.

”Will! What the fuck are you doing?” George shouts at him as he got further and further.

”You’ll see! Just come!”

George sighed and started running,admittedly he wasn’t as fast as Will but it felt good. The wind brushing past him and through his hair.The only noise filling the road was some occasional cars and the sound of his shoes hitting the floor. The world seemed to be quiet,as if it was simply letting George enjoy this moment whole heartedly.

He eventually catches up to Will and when he did he saw Will rush to take off his shoes and roll up his trousers. 

“You can’t be serious will! It’s like 1AM! It’s going to be fucking freezing”George huffed as he watch Will.And almost like that,Will wadded into the water.The trails of his footing leaving semi permanent marks in the once undisturbed water.George laughed as he heard Will wince as he got deeper in the water,until he was about knee deep.

”Care to join me, George?”He says as he smiles widely.

”Youre fucking joking. I can tell you regret it already” George laughed. 

“Don’t be a pussy George come on”He laugh-spoke.George looked at the man and then back to the water. He bent down and untied his laces on his shoes.

”Im gonna regret this”He huffed to himself.With that,he walked slowly over to the water.He stood at the edge and looked back out to Wilbur who ventured even deeper,to the point where his trousers were soaked and would be for a while.He sighed and slowly walked in to the open sea.

”Holy fuck!”George gasped,making Will turn around.”Its fucking freezing Will!” He practically shouted.In response,Will laughed ecstatically. 

George now almost calf deep looked at Will and shook his head. “I can never forgive you for this”George laughed.

”Hey hey hey.It’s not like I forced you”

”Oh shut up you literally called me a pussy!”George responded with a playful tone in his voice.

After around 10 minutes of Will trying to persuade George to go in further than knee deep,he got out. They were laughing at the state of their trousers as they were absolutely cased in sea water.

”Atleast we have a story to tell on stream tomorrow” Will stated playfully.George just laughed and nodded in return.With a sense of mutual understanding,they both walked back up the beach in silence,but it wasn’t a silence that was awkward.It was one that was mutually enjoyed, a sort of silence that says “i’m here if you wanted to start a conversation,but if you don’t,we don’t have to”.

They said their goodbyes and George walked back to his house. He laughed to himself as he replayed the events that happened that night through his head. He came to a sudden realisation which threw him off guard,he was happy.Truly happy,whether it was permanent,he didn’t mind but in this moment,in this life,right now,he was filled head to toe with joy.It bounced around his body and filled him with a sensation of pure ecstatic emotion.It felt like ecstasy. He walked the remainder of the way home with a smile on his face.He wanted to feel like this forever.

As soon as he got home he collapsed onto his bed,relief filling his body. He pulled out his phone and messaged Wilbur to say thank you and that he will talk to him tomorrow.

He laid in his bed ,looking at the ceiling, trying to feel this emotion he felt for as long as he could. He let it sore through his body continuously until a sense of unconsciousness feel on top of him and he fell asleep ,happy and content with himself for the first time in what felt like years.

A/N Thank you so much for reader this! It really means a lot<3


	4. The stream

It was about five minutes before the stream and George felt as if his body was going to collapse,he absolutely despised it, he should be happy at the opportunity but he couldn’t shake the feeling of utter nervousness. Even through Wilburs constant reassurance,he still felt as if he was going to fuck it up. He hesitantly set up his stream and as he sent out the tweet to tell his fans Wilbur messaged him.

**Wilbur Soot:**

_**You ready?Its gonna be good, don’t stress** _

**GeorgeNotFound:**

_**You just have such a way with words:)** _he types jokingly _**ofc i’m ready**_

The stream flooded with donations and George felt a sense of relief in hearing Wilburs voice.They joked nonchalantly with each other and chat seemed to eat it up,to put it blandly,they absolutely loved the collab. The stream was filled with George laughing at Will and once again,George felt that feeling he was announced with last night. That was until a familiar ding when off on the discord call which was just Will and George.

The notification meant one thing,oh fuck, George thought.

”Whatsup dickheads” said a abrupt voice in his headset.

”Tommy how the fuck did you get in on the discord?”Will half jokes as he laughs at his sudden appearance.

”Well i had to see what the fuss was about,Twitter is going mad right now you know?”

George grabbed for his phone,and Tommy was in fact right. His feed was filled with follow notifications as well as tweets directed at the stream. “Well fuck.”Says George suddenly,he was taken back,but wouldn’t you be? He smiled to himself,granted it was fucking scary,but he has never had such a sudden uplift in his career. The common laughter between the two boys on the other side of the discord filled his headset and as it did,he was brought back into reality.

”Youre George right? I think it’s a bit unfair that you met Wilbur before me,taking the piss really”He joked,but then his laughter faded as he whispered “oh fuck” under his breath.

”Tommy you fucking idiot! They didn’t know that” Wilbur stated referring to the stream. Wilburs sudden reaction made George laugh hysterically, he liked it, he liked them,both of them. Even if Tommy’s high maintenance drove him to insanity,he knew he wanted to be friends with him.

Tommy had stayed until the end of the stream right until it ended.They all said their good nights to chat and logged off. Tommy left the call but Wilbur kept on it, “Not that scary huh?”he stated. 

“Oh shut up! It’s not my fault your fans are madly in love with you!Its terrifying!”He half-joked back. It was true,they were the main reason George was scared.George had an overwhelming fear that they wouldn’t like him,He has had a constant desire to be liked ever since he was little, and the feeling he rediscovered every now and again when he believes he won’t be liked,fills him with utter disgust and disappointment.But,they did like him and it replaced the feeling with a new one,something so profoundly uplifting that it ricocheted throughout him,he had discovered that these people that have entered his life,they made it better. Whether it was for the long run he didn’t know,but as of right now, he felt better for it. 

George left the discord call a couple minutes after but was almost flooded with messages from Wilbur.

**Wilbur Soot:**

_**I want you to come back on my stream tomorrow,they love you,plus i want you to meet someone dickhead** _

**GeorgeNotFound:**

_**Oh really? I’m so glad that i got their approval:) Whos this mystery person? Do they have a name?** _

**Wilbur Soot:**

_**Nope :) you’re gonna have to find out tomorrow,same time?** _

George sighed, of course Will wouldn’t tell him, what a cock.

**GeorgeNotFound:**

_**god you don’t want to get rid of me? i’ll be there :D** _

With that he logged off and didn’t intend to go back onto Discord that night, it was late after all. He sat down and sighed, still absolutely exhausting though,he thought to himself as his body molded with the living room chair,he felt weak in his body,not physically but emotionally, streaming still emotionally drained him. He was on guard a lot,he constantly felt the need to entertain,and dear god, was it draining,but not as draining as before.There was less pressure on him to entertain a whole stream of 20 thousand people, as he now had people to help him,it made it easier. It made life seem easier.


End file.
